


[podfic] Garlands & Myrrh

by Sunquistadora



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/pseuds/Sunquistadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some needs that require trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Garlands & Myrrh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Garlands & Myrrh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680233) by [CourierNinetyTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo). 



  


Download (right click & save) or stream:

[MP3](http://sunquistadora.parakaproductions.com/GarlandsAndMyrrh.mp3)   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to courierninetytwo for getting me into RWBY and letting me record this! <3


End file.
